Transformers: Rise Up And Roll Out Chapter 1: Meet Bumblebee
by Amazing Mr. Cat
Summary: On the planet Cybertron, a young Autobot cadet drives towards his destiny and has a life-changing encounter


Transformers: Rise Up and Roll Out!

Chapter 1: Meet Bumblebee

"Cadet! Report back to Fortress Maximus on the double!'

Bumblebee ignored the strict, humorless voice barking orders at him over his com-link as he raced through the streets of the Cybertronian city-state Iacon in the form of a yellow speedster. Sgt. Prowl just didn't get it! Training in the Autobot Academy was all well and fine, but a 'bot needed to live every now and then! And nothing screamed "living" like watching the 400th Iacon Bot Shot Tournament!

Bumblebee lived for two things; going fast and Bot Shot matches! So when he realized that Sgt. Prowl had him doing training on the day of the Iacon Bot Shot Tournament, 'Bee immediately began planning to skip and go watch the tournament. Though too young to take part in Cybertron's most popular sport, the cadet could at least watch as part of the audience!

As he approached the massive arena in the heart of Iacon, Bumblebee began speeding up as excitement gripped him. It was this lack of attention that caused him to nearly slam into a grey and blue robot that was in the midst of crossing the street.

Bumblebee swerved out of the way and quickly switched to his robot mode as he crashed face-first into a box on the side of the road. As he regained his senses from the collision, Bumblebee felt himself being pulled from the remains of the box and brushed off.

"Hey, thanks, man! Sorry 'bout almost trashing ya! You ok?"

"I am unharmed. And yourself?"

Bumblebee turned to face the serious-sounding, deep-voiced robot. "I'm fine, pal. I… I…" he stammered off as he looked at his fellow Cybertronian. Blue helmet, mouthplate, oh Primus. Bumblebee realized exactly who he was looking at. Every Autobot, from each Cadet to Sentinel Prime himself had heard of this guy.

"You… you're Captain Orion Pax!" Bumblebee squeaked.

Captain Pax nodded. "And you are…?"

At that point, Bumblebee's com-link squawked to life. "This is Sgt. Prowl! You have until the count of ten to get back to base!"

"Prowl! Hey!"

"Cadet, where are you?"

"Uh, the arena?"

"The Bot Shot arena? Where the tournament is being held? You skipped training for a game? This is going on your record!"

Orion Pax listened as Prowl threatened and lectured the young Autobot cadet. As he listened, Pax could feel pity in his Spark.

"Sgt. Prowl? It is ok. Cadet Bumblebee is with me. I thought it would do him well to work arena security with me."

Bumblebee stared dumbfounded at Pax as the captain covered for him.

"Who is this?" Prowl asked.

"This is Captain Orion Pax, currently en route to the Arena to work security with Autobot Cadet Bumblebee."

Prowl was silent for a moment. "Pax? Prove it. I was in basic training with Orion Pax. Tell me something only he and I would know."

Orion thought for a second. "You got perfect marks on the section of the Academy test that covered rules and regulations."

"You could have found that out by quickly scanning my public files."

"Fair enough. When the Clown Bandit gang jumped you and painted you pink with purple polka-dots, I told Sgt. Kup that you were out on a deep-cover mission until you could restore your original paint job."

"…Orion, old friend. Good to hear from you again. I'll leave you be. And Cadet? One word about the clowns and my paint and I will scrap you myself." The com-link then went dead as Prowl hung up.

Orion turned to 'Bee. "I have known Prowl for years. He's strict on the rules and harsh on rule breakers. Leaving you to face his wrath on the day of the Bot Shot tournament would have been cruel. But do not expect me to save you every time you disobey the rules. This was a one-time thing."

Bumblebee smiled and nodded. "Yes sir! Thank you, sir!"

"Do not thank me yet. You are still going to join me in working the security detail at the arena. Now Transform and Roll Out!"

Orion shifted his body into the form of a red, blue, and grey cargo transport as Bumblebee reverted to his speedster mode, and the two Autobots resumed driving towards the arena.


End file.
